


Love Hurts

by Ocarina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Love, Manga & Anime, Road Trips, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina
Summary: Kurapika tinha apenas uma tarefa: manter Neon em segurança. No entanto, ao fugirem da cidade, o Kuruta se vê obrigado a lidar sozinho com a herdeira egoísta e superficial da família Nostrade. Para a sua surpresa, porém, ele descobre que nem tudo é como parece, e que os sentimentos de Neon são muito mais profundos do que ele imaginava.
Relationships: Kurapika & Neon Nostrade, Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic feita pro Valentine’s Day por incentivo da @Myara e da @Drafter, que conseguiram enfiar esse shipp na minha cabeça e deram a ideia pra história hehehe. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Falta muito pra chegarmos?

Cansada de ficar sentada na mesma posição, Neon se espreguiçou no banco do carro. Ela usava óculos escuros para proteger os olhos sensíveis do sol ardente que atravessava os vidros do automóvel. Seus cabelos soltos se esvoaçavam pela força bruta do vento que invadia o interior do veículo pela janela semiaberta ao seu lado, fazendo chacoalhar também o vestido branco de tecido musseline que usava naquele dia quente de verão.

— Mais uns dez quilômetros — Kurapika respondeu, sem desviar o foco da estrada.

— Ainda? Não aguento mais. Estou faminta!

Dessa vez, Kurapika não respondeu. Simplesmente continuou dirigindo na velocidade máxima permitida naquela via, tentando ignorar completamente as reclamações de Neon. 

Há três dias, os dois haviam partido da mansão Nostrade sem rumo algum, a fim de escondê-la no local mais distante e remoto que pudessem encontrar. Preocupado com a segurança da garota, ao perceber a movimentação de um grupo específico da máfia chamado Koumori, Light mandou que Kurapika pessoalmente a escoltasse para longe dali. 

De acordo com fontes confiáveis, a organização adversária estava em busca do sucesso dos Nostrade, o que, em outras palavras, significava que eles planejavam sequestrar Neon e usar as suas previsões em benefício próprio. No entanto, Light soube do plano antes mesmo que pudesse ser executado e, portanto, esconder Neon tornou-se a prioridade absoluta dos guarda-costas contratados pela família. Os dois não voltariam para a cidade enquanto não fosse realmente seguro. 

Não era nenhum segredo que Neon era o bem mais precioso de Light, não tanto por ser a sua própria filha, mas sim pelas vantajosa habilidade de _nen_ que ela possuía. Sem a garota, Nostrade estaria falido. Tal raciocínio era bem simples de compreender, mas Kurapika não imaginou que, dentre tantos funcionários que Light possuía, a missão de ser o vigia de Neon nessa viagem recairia exclusivamente sobre ele. 

O Kuruta estava certo de que sua força e inteligência seria muito melhor aproveitada do outro lado da missão, lidando com os Koumori. Justamente por isso, ele até tentou argumentar contra as ordens de Nostrade, solicitando que outra pessoa escoltasse a sua filha, mas o mafioso não lhe deu ouvidos. Por julgar Kurapika como o mais poderoso dentre os seus guarda-costas, ele decidiu que a garota deveria ficar aos cuidados do Kuruta em tempo integral, para eventuais casualidades que surgissem pelo caminho. 

Kurapika repudiou aquela decisão com todas as suas forças, mas não teve outra alternativa a não ser acatá-la. Assim que a ordem foi dada, os dois partiram da cidade às escondidas. Disfarçados em um carro usado, levavam consigo apenas duas bagagens feitas à pressas. Enquanto fugiam para longe, os demais funcionários de Nostrade armavam uma emboscada para os seus inimigos, planejando aniquilá-los por completo.

Ao chegar na estrada, por segurança Kurapika decidiu que não passariam mais de uma noite no mesmo lugar. Caso estivessem sendo seguidos ou procurados, as chances de serem encontrados diminuíram drasticamente ao mudarem constantemente de posição. Por isso, nos dois dias que estiveram viajando, descansaram em dois hotéis diferentes, vazios e suficientemente simplórios para que ninguém pudesse cogitar que membros de uma família tão importante e poderosa se esconderiam ali. 

Os hotéis, é claro, não foram aprovados por Neon. A garota teceu críticas para tudo que foi possível. Desde o mofo impregnado nas paredes dos antigos corredores, até os colchões duros e desconfortáveis disponibilizados em suas camas. As refeições foram um tormento à parte. Alegando que não comeria o que, segundo ela, não passava de uma gororoba nojenta, Neon deixou os pratos praticamente intocados. Eram tantas reclamações seguidas que, no terceiro dia da viagem, Kurapika quase perdeu completamente a paciência. Felizmente, por pouco conseguiu resistir ao impulso de mandá-la calar a boca.

Agora, enquanto não chegavam ao destino seguinte, Neon observava a paisagem verde e monótona que corria diante de seus olhos. Numa velocidade tão alta que cada detalhe tornava-se efêmero demais para que pudesse ser contemplado. Entediada com ruídos provenientes do motor do carro e dos ventos que golpeavam as janelas, ela ligou então o rádio, na esperança de se distrair um pouco. Logo em seguida encontrou a estação desejada, cujo radialista anunciava a programação especial para o Valentine's Day, levando em conta as músicas mais populares e pedidas na semana.

Kurapika não se incomodou quando a garota colocou o volume no máximo, abafando todo e qualquer barulho externo. Por mais que preferisse o silêncio, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que Neon ficasse quieta. 

Animada, ela cantarolava, acompanhando o vocalista da banda.

_ Love hurts, love scars _

_ Love wounds and marks  _

_ Any heart not tough  _

_ Or strong enough _

_ To take a lot of pain, t _ _ ake a lot of pain _

_ Love is like a cloud _

_ Holds a lot of rain _

No entanto, aquela paz momentânea acabou no instante em que o celular de Kurapika vibrou em seu bolso. Ele imediatamente atendeu o chamado e, ao perceber que não ouvia com clareza a voz do outro lado da linha, não teve outra alternativa a não ser diminuir o volume do rádio, arrancando um protesto raivoso de Neon.

— Oi, Senritsu.

Indignada, a filha de Light tentou aumentar o som, fazendo prevalecer a sua vontade. Ao perceber as suas intenções, porém, Kurapika afastou a sua mão do rádio, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa do que já estava. 

As palavras proferidas nos versos da canção já não eram mais distinguíveis.

_I'm young, I know_

_But even so_

_I know a thing or two_

_I learned, from you_

_I really learned a lot_

_Really learned a lot_

_Love is like a flame_

_It burns you when it's hot_

_Love hurts_

_Oh, love hurts_

Sem ter outra alternativa a não ser esperar que Kurapika terminasse aquela _maldita_ conversa, Neon cruzou os braços, bufando em sinal de descontentamento. O Kuruta, no entanto, nem sequer lhe deu atenção. Focado demais no relatório de Senritsu sobre a situação com os Koumori, ele não conseguiu esconder a felicidade em seu tom de voz quando soube que os colegas de trabalho estavam quase conseguindo render os seus adversários, dando um fim àquela viagem insuportável.

— Isso é ótimo! Espero que de hoje não passe — ele relanceou Neon, enfim notando o seu estado irritadiço — Me mantenha atualizado, Senritsu.

Quando desligou o telefone, Kurapika mexeu no rádio novamente, dessa vez ajustando-o da maneira que agradava a sua acompanhante. Mesmo assim, ainda nervosa, Neon não reagiu à letra da música. Do contrário, mais insatisfeita do que nunca, se calou pelo resto do percurso, evitando inclusive olhar para o motorista. Como se tivesse desistido de estabelecer qualquer tipo de contato com o Kuruta sem antes receber um pedido decente de desculpas.

Kurapika jamais revelaria aquilo, mas, naquele instante, ele comemorou o fato de ter sido poupado do falatório inconveniente daquela garota mimada. Se ela achava que ele imploraria por perdão, estava muito enganada. 

Na realidade, ele não desperdiçaria aquele momento de tranquilidade por nada no mundo.

~*~*~

O mau humor de Neon se dissipou no instante em que os dois chegaram ao hotel. Ao perceber que as instalações do local eram bem mais modernas e elegantes que as dos anteriores, a garota se animou, saindo apressada do carro, enquanto Kurapika cuidava das bagagens. Para o Kuruta, porém, a situação ficou complicada quando se deu conta de que o hotel não estava completamente isolado. Atrás dele, havia uma rede de _outlets_ das mais famosas marcas do país, o que fez com que os olhos de Neon brilhassem, deslumbrada com a possibilidade de poder fazer compras. Além disso, haviam também restaurantes e outros tipos de estabelecimentos.

Na concepção do Kuruta, o lugar era muito mais movimentado do que ele gostaria de fosse, com um fluxo constante de pessoas vindas de todas as direções. Se soubesse disso antes de chegar, ele teria mudado a sua rota. No entanto, já era tarde demais. Certo de que por nada no mundo ele conseguiria convencer Neon de voltar para dentro daquele carro velho e pegar a estrada por mais algumas horas, Kurapika não teve outra alternativa a não ser aceitar aquela estadia. 

Assim, a pedido de Neon — que alegava estar prestes a morrer de sede — ele foi até o estabelecimento mais próximo para comprar o chá gelado que ela tanto queria. Antes, porém, lhe entregou os documentos falsos que carregava consigo para que ela pudesse agilizar o cadastro na recepção.

Kurapika estava exausto, após passar duas noites praticamente em claro para garantir a segurança da filha de Light Nostrade, o Kuruta só pensava em descansar um pouco. Porém, ao reencontrar a garota no saguão do hotel, já sabia que os seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo. Sem consultá-lo, ela já havia pedido que o mensageiro levasse as bagagens para o quarto, enquanto os dois saíam para caminhar um pouco. Ele pensou em protestar, mas não o fez. Kurapika havia aprendido na marra que não valia a pena contrariar os caprichos de Neon. Acostumada a ter tudo que queria, ela conseguia vencer qualquer um pelo cansaço, infernizando a vida daqueles que interferissem em seus planos. 

Assim, após um almoço breve, eles então despenderam as horas seguintes indo de uma loja a outra do _outlet_ , fossem elas de sapatos, roupas, acessórios, perfumes ou cosméticos. Não importava qual era o produto comercializado, Neon fez questão de comprar tudo o que tinha direito, de tal forma que, ao fim da tarde, já não sobrava espaço nos braços de Kurapika para carregar mais sacolas. 

— Olha, Kurapika! Tem uma boate aqui! — ela o sacudiu pelo ombro de repente, fazendo com que ele quase derrubasse a maior parte das coisas que equilibrava em uma das mãos — Podemos ir?

O Kuruta olhou na direção que ela apontava, deparando-se com o estabelecimento em questão. Na entrada, um enorme anúncio destacava o horário de abertura, tal como as promoções programadas para o Ventine’s Day. Kurapika inspirou fundo, perdendo a paciência.

— Mas é claro que não — o seu tom de voz fez com que o sorriso de Neon desaparecesse — A ideia é ficarmos escondidos até que possamos voltar pra sua casa. Ir numa boate é o oposto de se esconder.

— Mas eu duvido que alguém tenha nos seguido até aqui! Por favor, vamos?

— Não. E já chega de fazer compras também. Daqui a pouco vai escurecer. Vamos voltar pro hotel.

— Mas eu ainda quero ir naquele…

— Você não pode ter tudo o que quer, Neon — ele disparou de repente, a deixando chocada pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Kurapika, por sua vez, deu meia volta, avançando alguns passos em direção a saída — Vamos. 

— E se eu não quiser? — ela cruzou os braços, indicando que não sairia do lugar. 

Kurapika a encarou, semicerrando os olhos. Sem dizer nada, se aproximou lentamente e deu um jeito de envolvê-la pela cintura com a mão que ainda estava livre. Ele então sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a engolir em seco. 

— Eu te arrasto, se for preciso. 

A garota tentou resistir, mas percebeu que, por mais força que fizesse, de fato o Kuruta conseguia empurrá-la, discreto o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse que agora ela caminhava contra a sua própria vontade. Em questão de minutos, ambos já estavam no elevador do hotel e Neon não tinha mais para onde escapar.

— Onde está a chave do quarto? — Kurapika perguntou a ela. Porém, ainda chateada, Neon demorou para processar o questionamento, esboçando uma expressão confusa — Foi você que fez o _check-in_ na recepção, esqueceu? 

— Ah, é verdade! — de repente, o seu rosto se transformou. Empolgada, ela então procurou o cartão de acesso ao quarto em sua bolsa, recuperando também os documentos de identidade falsificados. 

Kurapika, porém, só foi entender o motivo de daquela transição súbita de temperamento ao vê-la inserir o cartão no leitor digital que funcionava como uma tranca. Quando a porta se abriu, o Kuruta levou um susto ao se dar conta de que Neon havia solicitado a suíte mais luxuosa do hotel. O cômodo era amplo e comportava, além da cama de casal, um frigobar, uma poltrona, uma televisão, um armário — já ocupado com as bagagens dos mais novos hóspedes — e uma escrivaninha. Uma garrafa de champagne com duas taças havia sido deixada em uma bandeja ao lado da TV, junto a um saudoso cartão de boas vindas. Pétalas vermelhas tinham sido espalhadas pelo chão.

— Finalmente vou dormir em uma cama de verdade! — Neon se jogou no colchão macio, afundando o seu peso no amontoado de travesseiros ali presentes.

— Você pegou o quarto errado. Era pra ter duas camas de solteiro — ele a observou atônito, sem assimilar o que ela tinha dito — Melhor eu pedir pra trocar.

— Não! — Neon o repreendeu antes que Kurapika saísse do cômodo — Eu _quero_ esse! Cansei de dormir numa espelunca.

— Pegou esse quarto de propósito?

— É a suíte especial do Valentine's Day, tem tudo que a gente precisa. Eles me ofereceram e eu aceitei. Disse que éramos namorados.

Encabulada, ela desviou o olhar.

— Combinamos que fingiríamos ser irmãos.

— Mas não parecemos irmãos. Por que você tem que ser tão chato? Será que não consegue ficar feliz com nada? 

Kurapika preferiu se calar do que dizer algo que se arrependeria depois. Neon era tão egoísta que parecia incapaz de se importar com o bem estar de qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela mesma.

Nos demais hotéis, Kurapika solicitou apenas um quarto para os dois, certo de que era a única forma de ficar o tempo inteiro de olho nela. E, apesar da garota não ter reclamado de estar em sua companhia, ela havia deixado claro a sua insatisfação em dormir numa cama tão estreita e desconfortável. Que ela era uma menina frívola, egoísta e vazia, Kurapika já sabia, mas ele não imaginava que Neon seria tão individualista a ponto de deixá-lo sem ter onde dormir.

Tentando se manter afastado, enquanto ela se esparramava na cama para assistir TV, Kurapika decidiu organizar as compras no armário. Algum tempo depois, o serviço de quarto já trazia o jantar que haviam pedido e, somente quando Neon se deu por satisfeita, anunciando que iria tomar banho, Kurapika enfim se deu ao luxo de tentar descansar um pouco. 

Exausto e sem ter uma cama para deitar, ele sentou na poltrona e se esticou o máximo que pôde. Aos poucos, o som do chuveiro ligado se misturou ao do noticiário que passava na televisão, chegando aos ouvidos do Kuruta numa sensação inebriante, que tornava-se cada vez mais distante e difusa. Sonolento, Kurapika fechou os olhos e, por mais que o seu subconsciente tentasse lhe manter em estado de alerta, ele não conseguiu ignorar todo o cansaço acumulado.

~*~*~

Foi um novo som que o despertou. Um barulho desordenado e confuso. Kurapika levou um tempo para perceber que se tratava de uma música alta, abafada pelos vidros do quarto. Ele estava no escuro, completamente às cegas. Ao se levantar, tateou as paredes em busca do interruptor e só então se deu conta de que Neon não estava ali. O chão do banheiro ainda estava molhado e a mala da filha de Nostrade completamente escancarada em frente ao armário. 

Confuso, ele levou um tempo para compreender a situação. Foi somente após relancear o relógio digital acima da escrivaninha, cujo visor já marcava dez horas da noite, que tudo fez sentido. A música; o horário; a boate. Neon tinha saído escondido, mesmo após ele tê-la proibido de ir àquela festa. Possesso, Kurapika saiu do hotel o mais rápido que pôde, amaldiçoando a si mesmo pelo descuido. 

Dentro da casa noturna, uma multidão de pessoas se aglomerava na pista de dança, mexendo os seus corpos de um lado para o outro na tentativa de acompanhar as batidas ensurdecedoras da música eletrônica que fazia o coração de Kurapika vibrar. Ao redor do setor de dança, havia um bar e diversos _lounges_ , onde pessoas se serviam de petiscos, bebidas ou simplesmente aproveitavam a área para fazer qualquer outro tipo de coisa. O Kuruta arregalou os olhos ao passar por um casal que, completamente desprovido de pudor, passava dos limites sobre um dos sofás ali presentes.

Ele então avançou pelos poucos espaços livres que ainda restavam no local, esbarrando sem querer em diversas pessoas que estavam embriagadas demais para notar a sua presença. Por vezes, foi empurrado para os lados pelo mesmo motivo, atrasando a sua busca. Preocupado, quando enfim conseguiu vasculhar toda a boate, se deu conta de que a filha de Nostrade parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido. Antes que o desespero pudesse dominá-lo por completo, porém, gritos em uníssono o fizeram virar em direção ao bar, onde três garotas agora dançavam em cima do balcão. Abaixo delas, diversos homens assobiavam e gritavam todos os tipos de obscenidades possíveis. 

Kurapika provavelmente nunca localizaria Neon se ela não tivesse se deixado em tamanha evidência ao subir ali. Quase irreconhecível, ela usava a peruca ruiva e um vestido preto colado ao corpo, com um decote que exibia muito mais do que o Kuruta já a havia visto mostrar no seu dia a dia. Seus olhos azuis destacavam-se graças à sombra preta usada em suas pálpebras e a sua boca brilhava com o excesso de gloss labial que ela havia aplicado. Ainda assim, em meio àquele disfarce, ele distinguiu as suas feições inconfundíveis. 

No entanto, alguns segundos foram precisos para que ele voltasse à realidade e se livrasse do estado petrificado que se encontrava enquanto a observava dançar daquela maneira. Um esforço além do normal foi necessário para que Kurapika deixasse de admirá-la e conseguisse de fato tomar uma atitude.

Alheia à sua presença, Neon só percebeu que o Kuruta a tinha encontrado quando foi puxada para fora do balcão. Agarrando-a pelo pulso, ele a segurou antes que caísse no chão e somente a soltou quando teve a certeza de que ela havia compreendido a enrascada em que tinha se metido.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?! — Kurapika perguntou no tom mais severo que conseguiu, próximo o suficiente para que ela conseguisse ouvi-lo, apesar de todo o barulho ao seu redor. 

— Estou dançando — ela rebateu com simplicidade, mas evitando encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

— Você tem ideia de como está sendo inconsequente? Eu mandei ficar no quarto. Por que me desobedeceu?!

Dessa vez ela não desviou o olhar, criando coragem para confrontá-lo. 

— Porque você não manda em mim!

Kurapika inspirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Convencido de que aquela discussão não os levaria a lugar algum, decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria levá-la de volta ao hotel. 

— Já chega, Neon. Vamos sair daqui!

Ele a tomou pela mão, conduzindo-o para a saída o mais depressa possível. No entanto, foi obrigado a parar no meio do caminho quando, de repente, um homem musculoso e com o dobro de seu tamanho agarrou a garota pelo outro braço. 

— Essa _vadia_ não vai pra lugar nenhum — sua voz soou levemente arrastada por conta do álcool. A força e brutalidade com que puxava Neon a fez exclamar de dor — Ela vai dançar pra mim! 

O Kuruta foi ágil ao golpear a mão que prendia Neon, libertando-a do contato. Assustada, ela então se encolheu, tentando se esconder atrás de seu guarda-costas. Em seguida, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Furioso, o homem tentou revidar o ataque, mas Kurapika conseguiu se defender, rebatendo a investida posteriormente. Neon tapou os olhos com as mãos, se recusando a assistir àquela cena. Ao seu redor, as pessoas gritavam. Alguns incentivando a briga; outros tentando apartá-la. Somente o som de algo se quebrando a fez arriscar dar uma espiada entre os dedos.

Agora, o silêncio da multidão que os cercava era quase absoluto. Todos estavam espantados. Haviam cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão — provenientes de um copo usado covardemente como arma — e o homem que os tinha abordado estava estirado no piso, completamente desmaiado. Porém, o que realmente assustou Neon foi o corte aberto no braço de Kurapika. Algumas gotículas de sangue escaparam dali quando ele retirou um último fragmento do vidro que havia se alojado na ferida. 

— Melhor limpar isso e fingir que nada aconteceu — ele se dirigiu a um funcionário da boate antes de se retirar da casa noturna, levando Neon consigo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem na suíte alugada. Enquanto Kurapika enfaixava o seu antebraço, improvisando nele um curativo, ela se livrava dos saltos que usava, tal como do falso cabelo ruivo que praticamente a transformava em outra pessoa. A garota então observou o Kuruta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, inundados por uma culpa que se recusava a assumir. Mas para a sua surpresa, Kurapika não a repreendeu de imediato, como ela achou que ele faria. Do contrário, a pergunta dele a fez sair da postura defensiva que tentava sustentar, deixando-a praticamente sem palavras.

— Você se machucou? — ele se aproximou, tentando examiná-la mais de perto.

Envergonhada, Neon negou com a cabeça, sentando-se em seguida na cama. Ele fez o mesmo, repousando ao seu lado.

— Por que fez isso tudo, Neon? Por que se coloca em risco de propósito?

— Essa não era a minha intenção.

— E o que pretendia, então?

— Eu só queria me divertir um pouco. Nesses três dias você me tratou como se eu fosse uma prisioneira. Não achei que essa viagem seria assim.

— Isso não é uma viagem de férias. Eu estou tentando te...

— Me manter segura — ela o interrompeu, revirando os olhos — Já sei disso. Mas eu não suporto mais ficar trancada. Na cidade, o meu pai me deixa presa em casa o tempo inteiro. 

— Mas ele faz isso pra te proteger. Tem ideia de quantas pessoas gostariam de colocar as mãos em você?

— Se eu tenho ideia? — ela soltou um riso irônico, como se debochasse do que havia acabado de ouvir. A sua expressão, no entanto, era séria. Bem diferente do que costumava aparentar — Como você acha que ele consegue descobrir quando tentarão fazer algo contra a nossa família? Sou eu quem faço as previsões, esqueceu? Por acaso você sabe como é prever a sua própria morte?

— Não — Kurapika respondeu, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto havia ficado incomodado com a pergunta — Mas imagino que não seja nada agradável.

— E não é mesmo. Há algum tempo, eu li o futuro do meu pai e no meio da previsão tinham frases que sugeriam não só a minha morte, como também toda a falência da nossa família. No fim das contas, conseguimos evitar que aquilo acontecesse, mas eu fiquei extremamente assustada. Naquela época, eu ainda lia as previsões que escrevia, mas, depois daquele dia, parei de fazer isso. Não consigo mais lidar com esse tipo de informação. Se alguma coisa tiver que acontecer, prefiro não saber. Já o meu pai, é o oposto. Ele quer estar um passo à frente de tudo e de todos. De uns tempos pra cá, acho que o número de atentados à minha vida tem aumentado, por isso ele sempre me mantém trancafiada. Por isso contratou você. Mas não é fácil viver assim, sabia? 

Kurapika se calou diante da vulnerabilidade que Neon expunha. O Kuruta estava surpreso com o rumo que a conversa havia seguido e com a profundidade dos sentimentos da garota que, até então, ele julgava erroneamente sem conhecer. Ao fim daquele desabafo, porém, tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi “sinto muito por isso”.

— Não precisa sentir — ela respondeu — Eu gosto do que faço. Gosto de ler o futuro das pessoas. Só que, às vezes, eu só queria ter um pouco de liberdade. Tenho inveja de você que é livre pra fazer o que quiser.

Ele engoliu em seco. Pensou em mudar o foco da conversa, mas não o fez.

— Não deveria ter. Também vivo na minha própria prisão. Bem aqui — Kurapika colocou o indicador na têmpora, assustando a si mesmo por revelar aquilo. 

O Kuruta não gostava de falar sobre si mesmo e, por isso, tentava ser o mais reservado possível. Mas depois de ouvi-la se abrir daquele jeito, lhe parecia justo retribuir tamanha sinceridade. Neon então arqueou as sobrancelhas, espantada com a revelação. Porém, ela não pediu explicações adicionais sobre a mente perturbada do Kuruta e, após alguns minutos em silêncio, simplesmente sorriu.

— Acho que você me entende, então. Sabe como é ruim viver assim. É por isso que tento aproveitar a minha vida ao máximo. Não é que eu me coloque em perigo de propósito. A questão é que, não importa aonde eu esteja, eu estou sempre em perigo. Nunca sei quando as minhas previsões vão se concretizar. Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento — ela deu de ombros.

— Não enquanto eu estiver por perto. Mas, pra isso, preciso que de agora em diante você me obedeça. Pra te proteger, preciso que você queira ser protegida, Neon. 

— Tudo bem…— ela suspirou, se dando por vencida — Prometo que não vou mais fugir de você. Mas é bom que saiba que eu só fugi por sua culpa.

— Minha culpa? — Kurapika indagou, sem acreditar na forma com que ela tentava inverter a situação — Como isso pode ser culpa minha?

— Eu fiquei muito brava com o que você disse mais cedo. Que eu não posso ter tudo o que quero — ela torceu os lábios — Quis te mostrar que estava errado, mas não deu muito certo. Na verdade, acho que você tinha razão. Até porque, existe uma coisa que ainda não consegui e acho que nem vou.

— Do que está falando? 

Em resposta, Neon deslizou pelo colchão, aproximando-se o máximo que pôde de Kurapika. Naquele movimento, o Kuruta sentiu o aroma de seu doce perfume de baunilha.

— Você é muito devagar! Ainda não entendeu pra que escolhi esse quarto?

Seus olhos se encontraram no instante em que ela o beijou. 

A reação primária, na mente de Kurapika, foi a de se afastar. Os seus pensamentos imploravam em desespero para que ele fizesse isso, no entanto, suas ações contrariavam sua consciência. Além de não resistir, ele também facilitou para que Neon pudesse aprofundar o beijo, retribuindo o gesto, mesmo que de maneira cautelosa.

Apenas quando a mão dela alcançou a sua perna e avançou para cima a partir do joelho, ele a impediu de continuar, rompendo o toque em seguida. A distância entre eles, porém, continuava sendo mínima.

— Viu só? Pelo visto, dessa vez não vou conseguir o que quero — ela o acariciou no rosto, brincando com as mechas de cabelo loiros que caíam sobre os olhos do Kuruta. Em seguida, sussurrou — Mas se você não quiser que eu fuja, deveria tentar me manter ocupada. Não é justo que só eu faça um esforço. Além disso, pelo que me disse, você parece precisar tanto quanto eu. 

Ela sorriu de novo, desestabilizando-o completamente. Naquela posição, Kurapika nem sequer conseguia desviar o olhar do decote existente naquele vestido justo que a garota usava, cuja parte inferior havia subido até o limite de suas coxas no instante em que ela se sentou na cama, expondo as suas pernas por completo. A imagem de Neon dançando não saía de sua mente.

O estrago já estava feito. Kurapika não devia fazer aquilo, mas ela estava certa: ele _precisava_.

Por isso, dessa vez, foi ele quem a beijou. Segurando-a pela nuca, o Kuruta retomou o contato interrompido, abrindo em seguida o zíper nas costas de Neon para se livrar do vestido em questão de segundos. 

Em pouco tempo, variadas peças de roupas se espalhavam pelo chão do quarto. Enquanto Kurapika contemplava a nudez de Neon, provando cada parte de seu corpo, ela, por sua vez, o pressionava ainda mais contra si mesma, saciando o desejo de senti-lo até atingir o ápice de sua própria satisfação.

E então, ao menos por uma noite, ambos conquistaram a liberdade que tanto buscavam.

~*~*~

O celular de Kurapika vibrou pela manhã, fazendo com que ele despertasse assustado. Enquanto isso, Neon continuava dormindo profundamente ao seu lado, sem nem sequer ouvir o barulho emitido pelo aparelho. Quando conseguiu localizar o telefone na cabeceira ao lado da cama, ele atendeu a ligação, tentando, sem muito sucesso, disfarçar a voz sonolenta e rouca.

— Oi, Senritsu.

— Kurapika? Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou, ao perceber que o Kuruta não aparentava ter a sua postura habitual — Aconteceu alguma coisa ou...?

— Não, claro que não — ele a interrompeu — Eu só estou cansado.

— Ah, posso imaginar! Neon cansa qualquer um. Só te liguei pra avisar que finalmente nos livramos completamente dos Koumori. Vocês já podem voltar pra cá em segurança. Nostrade não vê a hora de encontrar a filha.

Kurapika teve que fingir uma animação que não tinha. Se antes desejava desesperadamente se livrar da garota, agora torcia para poder passar pelo menos mais um dia ao seu lado. Mas, infelizmente, ele não teria essa oportunidade.

Após desligar o celular, Kurapika rapidamente se vestiu. Em seguida, foi direto ao ponto ao acordar a Neon, explicando toda a situação a ela da forma mais breve possível. Ela nem sequer tinha se levantado da cama quando ele a deixou sozinha no quarto para se arrumar. Os dois se reencontraram na recepção instantes depois e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, foram para o carro após Kurapika fazer o _checkout_.

Conforme se afastavam do hotel em alta velocidade, o Kuruta se perguntou se era correto agir como se eles não tivessem compartilhado os mesmos lençóis na última noite. E pior: como se nunca tivessem dividido, de certa forma, as mesmas angústias. A resposta, porém, veio em seguida, quando Neon enfim resolveu romper aquela silêncio perturbador.

— Vai demorar muito pra chegarmos, não é? — ela se espreguiçou, enquanto o vento esvoaçava seus cabelos. 

Kurapika a estudou por um instante, não tão surpreso por perceber que ela parecia resignada a fingir que tudo estava igual a como era antes. De certo modo, ele também achava que era melhor assim. Talvez devesse apagar da memória a conversa que tiveram naquela noite, onde descobriu uma Neon que ainda não conhecia. Talvez, fosse melhor voltar a enxergá-la apenas como a menina mimada, egoísta e vazia de sempre. Mas ele seria capaz de se esquecer? Seria capaz de ignorar tudo o que ela lhe disse? De fingir que todas as suas atitudes impensadas não passavam de uma válvula de escape para aguentar o fardo de viver enclausurada como uma jóia num cofre.

“Às vezes, eu só queria ter um pouco de liberdade”

Instintivamente, os dedos de Kurapika pressionaram o volante do carro. Aquelas palavras não saíam de sua cabeça e ele xingou a si mesmo por dar tanta importância a algo que não lhe dizia respeito. Seu objetivo era recuperar os olhos dos membros de seu clã. Os Kuruta eram a sua prioridade máxima, portanto, Kurapika não poderia se dar ao luxo de ocupar a mente com qualquer outro assunto. Não podia permitir que nada o desviasse de seu foco. 

Porém, se pensar em Neon o fazia se sentir culpado, não pensar o atormentava em dobro.

— Acabamos de sair, Neon. Você já está cansada? — ele enfim respondeu, tentando afastar o conflito interno que o martirizava — Não podemos ficar parando no meio do caminho.

— Não é isso. Eu não estou reclamando da viagem, muito pelo contrário. Eu só queria saber quantas horas ainda tenho pra aproveitar a sua companhia.

Kurapika a encarou, novamente surpreso. Por que sempre tinha que interpretá-la errado? Neon o observava com um rosto iluminado. Talvez o mais bonito que ele já tivesse visto em toda a sua vida. Ao perceber que perdia a compostura, ele se endireitou no banco, voltando a atenção para a estrada.

— Devemos chegar à noite. Ainda tem bastante tempo — Kurapika então ligou o rádio do carro, sintonizando-o na mesma programação que escutavam no dia anterior. O volume tão alto que abafava o som do motor — É assim que você gosta, não é? 

Dessa vez, foi Neon que se surpreendeu com o gesto do Kuruta, admiriando-o antes de responder.

— Sim. É exatamente assim que eu gosto!

_Some fools think of happiness_

_Blissfulness, togetherness_

_Some fools fool themselves I guess_

_They're not foolin' me_

_I know it isn't true_

_I know it isn't true_

_Love is just a lie_

_Made to make you blue_

_Love hurts_

_Oh, love hurts_

Kurapika continuou dirigindo, enquanto a garota cantava ao seu lado, mais alegre do que nunca. Satisfeito, ele também se permitiu sorrir. Proteger a vida de Neon não era a sua prioridade, e ele sabia, é claro, que um dia teria que tomar a decisão de deixar para trás a família Nostrade. No momento em que fizesse isso, talvez a despedida fosse definitiva.

Mas, enquanto esse dia não chegasse, ele não tinha motivo para não aproveitar o presente. E no presente, ele descobriu que a felicidade de Neon era de uma importância imensurável.

Enquanto estivesse por perto, Kurapika faria de tudo pra vê-la feliz. 

E, se pudesse, faria de tudo para libertá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Considerando que no atual arco do mangá a habilidade de Neon desapareceu do livro do Chrollo, sugerindo que ela possa estar morta, andei lendo algumas teorias que contrariavam essa hipótese. Poderia o Kurapika ter dado um jeito de salvá-la desse destino após a mesma perder os poderes? 
> 
> Talvez seja impossível, mas foi pensando nisso que escrevi esse final. 
> 
> Desculpem se ficou tudo muito corrido ou esquisito, mas é o que temos pra hoje. >.<
> 
> Obs:  
> Bom, acho que todo mundo conhece essa música, mas pra quem não conhece fica aí o nome e intérprete.
> 
> > Love Hurts - Nazareth - <


End file.
